


Vampire against prejudices

by smile_92



Series: Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [1]
Category: cowt!verse - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gryffindor!Celes, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Ravenclaw!Shannen, Slytherin!Langley
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Langley è un vampiro ed è innamorato di Celes e Shannen
Relationships: Shannen/Langley/Celes
Series: Di vampiri, maghi e altre cose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681720
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	Vampire against prejudices

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi di questa storia appartengono al sito Lande di Fandom
> 
> Prompt: M1b, Cowt!Verse NSFW
> 
> Questa storia partecipa al cowt10 di Lande di Fandom

Langley cammina per i corridoi del castello con la divisa con lo stemma Serpeverde cucito sul petto, l’umore decisamente alto e il solito atteggiamento di chi sa di essere esattamente dove dovrebbe.

Saluta un paio di studenti della sua casata ed evita gli sguardi di altri che sanno della sua natura e sono soggetti ai pettegolezzi che girano circa il modo in cui “ha piegato al suo volere il povero ragazzino di Grifondoro che adesso gli fa da _sacca di sangue_ ”. Langley fa una smorfia di disgusto per la cattiveria delle persone, ma più di tanto non gli interessa. Che pensino pure ciò che vogliono sul suo conto. L’importante è che non tocchino lui – _loro_ , gli rammenta la sua mente.

Che poi se davvero qualcuno avesse guardato come lui e Celes si comportano, senza avere i paraocchi del pregiudizio, avrebbe di certo pensato che tra di loro non può esserci altro che amore e reciproca stima. Come un’apparizione, Celes volta l’angolo. Ha i capelli lunghi che gli incorniciano il volto magro e ben delineato, nonostante i suoi tratti siano morbidi e delicati. Quel giorno, ha una treccina che gli tira i capelli sulla sinistra e indietro, mettendo in risalto gli occhi e la linea delicata del collo sulla quale Langley fa scorrere lo sguardo.

«Ciao, Cee», dice abbracciandolo stretto come se non lo vedesse da tre settimane – quando invece è solo qualche ora, ovviamente. Celes si lascia abbracciare ridendo con la faccia schiacciata sul suo petto.

«Ciao Lang», dice quando il più grande lo lascia respirare, alzandosi sulle punte e lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. «Come è andata con Cura delle Creature?», chiede interessato con una nota di preoccupazione appena percettibile nella voce, che però a lui non sfugge.

Langley alza le spalle ostentando noncuranza. «Al solito», dice mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre si dirigono insieme verso la Sala Grande.

Il fatto che Celes sia preoccupato, anche se non lo mostra, lo fa sentire strano. Come se stesse facendo qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato. Dovrebbe essere lui quello che lo protegge non il contrario. Non solo perché è il più grande ma anche perché da quando lo ha conosciuto ha sentito il bisogno viscerale di difenderlo e di tenerlo lontano dai guai e dalle brutture del mondo, e già solo facendosi vedere in giro con lui in quel modo lo sta mettendo in balia dei giudizi e dei pettegolezzi. Ma Celes è stato chiaro su quel punto, non avrebbe nascosto un sentimento così forte, vero e bello, solo per un paio di parole dette da persone troppo stupide per vedere più in là del proprio naso.

Così Langley pian piano si è abituato a quella stretta al petto indicatrice della paura che nutre per l’incolumità di Celes, mettendola da parte e cercando di ignorarla per la maggior parte del tempo.

«Che pena che mi fanno. È imperdonabile che nessuno faccia nulla a riguardo», sente sussurrare Langley alle sue spalle non appena lui e Celes passano accanto ad un gruppetto di studenti che – Langley ne è certo – in gran parte sono della sua stessa casata.

Inconsapevolmente si irrigidisce ma continua a camminare senza voltarsi, spera che Celes non li abbia uditi.

«Lui mi fa schifo», continua una voce femminile. «Ho sentito dire che è solo una povera puttanella che va girando di letto in letto, perciò si è fatto abbindolare da quel _mostro_ ».

Langley sente una rabbia soverchiante invadergli tutti gli organi ed ogni cellula del corpo. Si volta digrignando i denti e con gli occhi che zampillano odio. Sente il suo corpo scattare quando vede un lampo di energia proveniente dalla sua sinistra infrangersi su un campo di forza generato poco davanti il gruppetto di ragazzi che li guardano sbigottiti, e quindi si arresta improvvisamente e leggermente confuso.

Alla sua sinistra Celes guarda il gruppo di ragazzi con il viso sfigurato dall’ira, la bacchetta stretta in mano così forte che le nocche sono sbiancate e le gambe divaricate in posizione di attacco.

«Che sta succedendo qui?», chiede autoritaria e ferma la voce del Caposcuola Corvonero, Shannen Dell’Alba.

Il gruppo dei ragazzi che stavano per finire arrostiti dall’incantesimo di Celes salta sull’attenti come se li avessero appena punti con uno spillo.

«Stavamo parlando tra di noi tranquillamente quando Nightblood ha aizzato Morningstar per farci attaccare», si affretta a dire il Serpeverde con il tono lamentoso e accusatorio.

Langley si limita a guardarlo male e a mostrare i denti, che sebbene non siano i canini di un vero vampiro, sortiscono il loro effetto e lo fanno indietreggiare spaventato. Lo sguardo assassino che riserva alla ragazza invece fa pendant con quello che Celes accanto a lui sta lanciando al ragazzo che ha appena parlato.

Shannen Dell’Alba, con la sua statura alta – di poco meno rispetto a Langley – lo sguardo austero e il volto imperturbabile li osserva. «E come mai siete qui nonostante la cena stia per iniziare?», si limita a dire infine.

I ragazzi saltano di nuovo sull’attenti e si iniziano a dirigere verso la Sala Grande che ormai sarà gremita, passando tutti bene alla larga da loro eccetto il Serpeverde che ha parlato, che passa così vicino a Langley che lui deve spostarsi per non farsi toccare.

«Attento vampiro. Non vorrei che la tua _sacca di sangue_ faccia un passo falso».

Langley sente la rabbia cieca, che era scemata un po’ mentre Shannen prendeva il comando della situazione, risalire tutta di colpo. Carica il braccio senza che possa davvero comandarlo e avrebbe davvero mandato a segno il colpo se Shannen non lo avesse fermato senza che l’altro se ne accorgesse.

Quando rimangono finalmente soli nel corridoio Shannen si mette davanti a loro con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo serio.

«Si può sapere che stavate combinando?», dice guardando entrambi, «Perché lo devi mettere sempre nei guai?» finisce guardando solo Langley che sente lo stomaco sprofondare.

«Non stavo facendo nulla. Sono stati l…»

«Lo hanno chiamato in un modo orribile!», tuona Celes guardando Shannen. «Volevi che rimanessi a guardare mentre insultano il ragazzo che amiamo?»

Nonostante sia il più basso dei tre, nonché il più piccolo, non ha mai avuto problemi a far valere le sue ragioni, anzi se glielo chiedessero Langley affermerebbe con certezza che è lui a tenere le redini di quella relazione, impostandola così com’è e facendo loro vedere quanto è bello l’amore in quel modo.

Shannen lo guarda apparentemente senza scomporsi, ma Langley lo sa che vedere Celes così arrabbiato lo scuote non poco.

«Non puoi lanciare incantesimi su tutti quelli che lo insultano, Celes. È un vampiro».

«E con questo cosa vuoi dire?», grida Celes che è totalmente fuori di sé.

«Cee, dolcezza. Non c’è bisogno di gridare. È Shannen», dice Langley in sussurro accarezzandogli un braccio.

Celes si calma dopo pochi istanti, prende un respiro e poi lo rilascia. «Scusa Shan, non volevo. Mi hanno fatto incazzare quei deficienti e ho finito per prendermela con te».

Shannen lo rassicura con un gesto della mano. Celes si guarda intorno e trovando il corridoio completamente vuoto gli dà un bacio che il Corvonero accoglie cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia.

«E a me non lo dai un bacio, zuccherino?», chiede Langley a Shannen ritrovando il suo solito spirito.

«Tu azzardati a toccarmi e ti faccio espellere».

«Non mi sembravi della stessa idea, l’altra sera nella Stanza delle Necessità», replica Langley malizioso.

Celes, che si è allontanato da Shannen, ride guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro. «Stanza delle Necessità anche stasera?», propone infine guardandoli dal basso entrambi.

«Certo», dice Langley raggiante. «Shannen deve farsi perdonare il gravissimo insulto di oggi», dice andando avanti certo che gli altri due lo seguano.

«Mpf», risponde Shannen sprezzante tornando il tipo di poche parole che è sempre stato.

«Ha ragione, Shan. Devi farti perdonare. Stasera nella Stanza delle Necessità…», Celes si zittisce all’istante quando vede due dei ragazzi che stava per attaccare prima, subito dietro l’angolo che hanno girato.

«Non vi avevo detto di andare in Sala Grande?», li riprende serio Shannen.

«Andiamo, andiamo», rispondono guardando con un sorriso strano Langley, che mostra loro il dito medio poco prima che entrino in Sala Grande.

*

La cena l’ha finita in fretta e altrettanto in fretta è tornato in camera, fingendo di dover fare i compiti. Celes lo saluta con un sorriso – che è tutto meno che innocente – dal tavolo dei Grifondoro. Shannen lo ignora, come hanno deciso di fare per non destare sospetti e pettegolezzi a seguito della sua nomina prima di prefetto e poi di Caposcuola.

Langley scende veloce le scale che sono subito a destra e poi, guardandosi dietro per accertarsi non ci sia nessuno che lo conosce, prende la scala che sta in quel momento per cambiare e si dirige al luogo dell’incontro.

La scuola a quell’orario è quasi vuota, tutti sono o nelle Sale Comuni o nella Sala Grande e Langley si gode quel momento. Ama Hogwarts come non ha mai amato nessun luogo, se non quello che creano le braccia di Shannen e Celes. È la sua casa, il luogo che gli ha fatto conoscere le persone più importanti della sua vita, il posto che gli ha insegnato ad accettare sé stesso, nonostante non sia stato sempre semplice ignorare le parole dei compagni che di tanto in tanto lo stuzzicano.

Langley scuote la testa e distoglie la mente da qualsiasi pensiero non sia Shannen o Celes. Non vede l’ora di poterli abbracciare e scomparire interamente in loro, sentire il profumo della loro pelle e la morbidezza delle loro membra. Con quelle immagini già negli occhi arriva davanti il muro dove dovrebbe apparire la Stanza delle necessità e pensa tre volte al luogo che dovrebbe proteggere il loro amore.

Quasi subito, dal muro, inizia ad apparire una linea rettangolare di luce che sembra disegnata sul muro stesso ma che ben presto diviene il bordo di una porta nera e lucida, con la maniglia sottile e brillante. Langley l’afferra con convinzione e la apre con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.

Ciò che si trova davanti non è esattamente ciò che si aspettava. Davanti a lui due spesse tende polverose, stracciate e infeltrite gli coprono la vista. Le scansa con circospezione e si sente morire.

Davanti a lui, disteso a terra in una pozza di sangue si trova Celes. Il viso è una maschera di terrore che fissa il vuoto, la bocca è spalancata in un grido. I vestiti sono laceri e fumanti di incantesimi in più punti. Dalla bocca esce fuoriesce un rivolo di sangue così come dal collo perforato da due profondi buchi.

«Cel…» il fiato gli muore in gola e lui si butta a terra accanto a Celes, con le ginocchia inzuppate nel sangue ancora caldo del ragazzo. «Celes, Celes», urla invano. «Celes svegliati, svegliati ti prego. Celes!», urla disperato scuotendo il corpo che si muove inerte davanti a lui. Gli occhi che adesso lo fissano accusatori e vuoti di tutto ciò che è sempre stato Celes.

Langley sente lo stomaco sprofondare in un pozzo nero e oscuro, la disperazione imprigionargli il cuore e le lacrime iniziare a uscire copiose cadendo sul viso inerte di Celes, mischiandosi al suo sangue.

Improvvisamente un fulmine gli colpisce il cervello facendogli tornare un barlume di razionalità. Deve fare qualcosa. Deve cercare aiuto. Deve chiamare Shannen.

«Lan…gley…», un rantolo appena percettibile gli fa spostare lo sguardo febbrile poco più avanti.

A poca distanza, Shannen sta strisciando verso di lui a fatica. Ha il labbro spaccato il viso altrimenti perfetto tumefatto. Le mani impregnate di sangue. Langley sente una nuova ondata di terrore impadronirsi del suo animo e lasciando Celes privo di vita delicatamente a terra si dirige verso l’altro ragazzo che cerca di andare verso di lui, cercando con tutto sé stesso di mettere in moto il suo corpo privo di forze.

«Shan! Shannen! Stai bene?», chiede arrivando carponi verso di lui non curandosi del sangue che gli si attacca sui vestiti e sulle mani. Prende il corpo di Shannen tra le braccia e lo fa voltare. «Shan che è successo? Ti devo portare in infermeria, immediatamente», dice poi cercando di pensare razionalmente.

Tenta di alzarsi ma con un filo di voce Shannen lo ferma. «Non… c’è più temp…», dice guardandolo con gli occhi seri e pieni di sofferenza. «Ho cercato di fermarli», dice Shannen artigliandogli un braccio e occhieggiando verso la figura di Celes.

Langley non ha minimamente il controllo di sé, non sente neanche più il proprio corpo, è solo un ammasso di terrore cupo e ansia cieca.

«Shan, che dici? Chi? Che è successo?», chiede Langley non riuscendo a fermare il flusso di parole e pensieri sconnessi che gli si riversa traboccante dalle labbra. Scosta un ciuffo dal viso martoriato di Shannen e inizia a cullarlo convulsamente.

«Ti prego, Shan. Ti prego non lasciarmi. Resisti, ti prego. Io ho bisogno di te. Ti prego», dice tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, con le lacrime che scendono inzuppando il volto di Shannen.

Interrompe la nenia di lamenti e singhiozzi solo quando vede Shannen muovere le labbra, nel tentativo di dire qualcosa. Si avvicina subito con l’orecchio alla sua bocca. «Che c’è Shan, dimmi?»

«…pa…ua…»

Langley non capisce e cerca di mettersi più vicino possibile per sentirci meglio, stringendolo a sé, sperando di scaldare un po’ il corpo che sta iniziando a diventare gelido.

«È col…pa… tua», dice Shannen guardandolo fisso una volta che Langley si allontana come scottato da lui.

Langley sgrana gli occhi che si riempiono di nuove lacrime che ricadono grandi e lente sulle sue guance. «Shan… Perché… P…», ma le parole gli muoiono in gola quando vede il corpo di Shannen abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, gli occhi ancora aperti che fissano il vuoto e le labbra che sembrano ancora trattenere quell’accusa.

Langley si sente perso.

Urla il nome di Shannen poi quello di Celes, con le mani artigliate nei propri capelli. Piange e grida. Li scuote ed urla. È completamente perso. Ormai completamente solo.

Non riesce neanche a processare davvero a ciò che sta succedendo tutto ciò che riesce a vedere e percepire è il corpo martoriato di Celes, il volto tumefatto di Shannen e le sue parole che riecheggiano accusatorie nell’animo.

Langley sente che il petto gli scoppierà da un momento all’altro. Percepisce distintamente il battere forsennato del suo cuore. Che cresce e si gonfia fino a diventare un rumore costante e assordante.

Poi più nulla.

Buio.

*

Si risveglia in un letto pulito, morbido e caldo. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte e cerca di mettere a fuoco ciò che ha davanti a lui. Si trova in infermeria, senza ombra di dubbio.

Sente le membra dolere e la gola in fiamme come se gli avessero fatto ingoiare carboni ardenti per tutta la notte. Si volta in cerca di un po’ d’acqua e nota la sagoma di qualcuno accanto a lui, rannicchiata sulle braccia appoggiate al materasso.

D’un tratto il ricordo del corpo martoriato di Celes gli ritorna in mente violentemente e si agita senza riuscire a governarsi facendo svegliare il ragazzo accanto a lui che lo guarda con grandi occhi pieni di preoccupazione.

La prima cosa che nota è il colore vivo dei suoi occhi, poi il viso pulito delineato e delicato ed infine il ciuffo rosso che intrecciato gli corre lungo la testa.

«Lang», lo sente dire con la voce piena di emozione. «Sei sveglio, grazie a Merlino!», dice aprendosi in un enorme sorriso mentre gli stringe una mano. «Shannen!» grida oltre il suo letto. «È sveglio».

Sente una figura avvicinarsi rapida a lui. Nel suo campo visivo entra la figura snella di Shannen che ha una ruga in mezzo alla fronte che si distende solo quando lo guarda bene e si accerta che è sveglio.

«Menomale», sussurra Shannen accarezzandogli i capelli.

Langley vorrebbe dire qualcosa e spiegarsi, o meglio farsi spiegare perché al momento i suoi ricordi sono quanto meno confusi. Tenta di parlare ma non gli esce neanche un fiato.

«Non parlare», si affretta a dire Celes che ancora stringe la sua mano e la accarezza. «Hai gridato tanto, per questo non riesci a parlare», spiega Celes occhieggiando verso Shannen.

«Ti abbiamo trovato svenuto nella Stanza delle Necessità, fortunatamente l’avevi lasciata aperta», continua Shannen.

«C’era anche un molliccio», finisce Celes.

Langley chiude gli occhi ricordando improvvisamente ciò che ha visto e ricollegando il tutto.

«Non sappiamo chi ce lo ha messo», inizia Shannen, rispondendo alla sua tacita domanda.

«Ma faremo di tutto per trovarlo», continua Celes stringendogli la mano, con gli occhi che saettano.

Langley li guarda entrambi, vivi e vegeti, accanto a lui. Sente una profonda stanchezza invadergli le membra e uno sbadiglio affiorargli sulle labbra.

«Riposa, Lang. Noi rimaniamo qui», lo rassicura Celes accarezzandogli la fronte.

«Ci siamo noi, non preoccuparti», sono le ultime parole che sente prima di cadere in un profondo sonno ristoratore.


End file.
